


Welcome Home

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray spends time with his half-wolf buddy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: tackle

Ray walked into his apartment and was immediately tackled by Dief. As Dief's tongue found every nook and cranny of Ray's ear, Ray laughed and buried his hands in Dief's soft fur.

'Okay. Okay. That's enough. I missed you too,' Ray said as he stood up. Dief had been staying with him while Fraser was deep undercover to bust an illegal weasel ring. Ray didn't know if the ring was selling weasels or if it was run by weasels, considering they were Canadian weasels, they were probably polite.

He wished Fraser would come back soon. 

He didn't think that Fraser being away would make his chest ache, but it did.

He walked over to his fridge and took out a beer. The cold glass chilled his fingers and his mouth was already watering.

Going over to his couch, he flopped down and drank his beer.

Dief jumped onto the couch and rested his head on Ray's lap. His mom used to say that any dog could be a lap dog and it seemed that that also applied to half-wolves.

Dief nuzzled Ray's free hand until Ray petted him.

'You miss Fraser too, huh?'

Dief whimpered.

'Yeah. Me too. He'll be back soon,' Ray said as he petted Dief.

After Ray drank his beer, he went to his bedroom. As Ray took off his clothes that stunk of bad guys, Dief jumped onto the bed and laid down.

Ray didn't have the heart to tell him to get down so he laid down next to Dief and Dief put his head on Ray's chest.

'Night, buddy.'

As Ray petted Dief he didn't feel so bad. He wished Fraser was back, though.


End file.
